SpongeBozzTV
SpongeBOZZ (Gunshot) ist ein Battlerapper, der unter diesem Namen erstmals am JBB 2013 teilnahm. Da er in den Videos seiner Battlerunden stets maskiert durch ein Kostüm der Kinderserienfigur Spongebob Schwammkopf auftritt, löste er mit seiner Qualifikation für das JBB 2013 etliche Kontroversen über seine wahre Identität aus. Mittlerweile kann man guten Gewissens davon ausgehen, dass es sich hierbei um den Rapper Sun Diego handelt. SpongeBOZZ im JBB SpongeBOZZ nahm 2013 zum ersten mal am JBB teil und löste schon bei seiner Qualifikation eine Diskussion über seine wahre Identität aus. Schnell wurde allerdings die "Sun Diego" Theorie zu der verbreitetsten und spätestens seit dem Video diesbezüglich von ShizophrenicBlog auch zur validesten. Dennoch stand die Battleleistung des Schwammes im Vordergrund und so setzte er sich direkt bei seiner ersten Teilnahme als Sieger durch. Mit einem Sieg gegen 4Tune im Kingfinale setzte er sich zudem auch die erste 'King of Kings' Krone auf. Im ''JuliensBlogBattle 2014 ''kam er erst im Kingfinale wieder zum Einsatz, wo es eine Revanche gegen Gio gab, welchen SpongeBOZZ schon im Vorjahr im Finale battlen durfte. Auch dieses Battle konnte der Schwamm für sich entscheiden, indem er in der Hinrunde eine 35 Minuten Runde einreichte und Gio so zur Aufgabe zwang. So gewann SpongeBOZZ das zweite mal das Kingfinale und erhielt von Juliensblog den neuen Titel "God of Battle". Julien kündigte an, dass das Kingfinale das letzte Battle von SpongeBOZZ sein wird, da er sich von Battlerap distanzieren möchte. SpongeBOZZ nach dem JBB Nach dem JBB 2014, führte SpongeBOZZ seine Promophase zu seinem ersten Soloalbum "Planktonweedtape" fort. Er brachte die Videos zu den Singles "A.C.A.B", "No cooperacion con la policia", "Planktonweed" und "Kleinkrimineller" raus. Ein weiteres sollte laut eigener Aussage folgen, was aber stand jetzt (2017) immer noch nicht erschienen ist. Eigentlich sollte das Album am 20.03.2015 erscheinen, aber SpongeBOZZ musste krankheitsbedingt auf den 17.04.2015 verschieben. Als Gastpart ist Patrick Bang zweimal vertreten. Schließlich ging das Album in der ersten Woche auf die Spitze der deutschen Charts und verkaufte Weltweit 55.000 Einheiten in der ersten Woche. Dazu kamen bis zur Indizierung im selben Jahr noch 20.000 dazu, womit der angestrebte Gold Status (100.000) nur denkbar knapp verfehlt wurde. Nach dem Album Release verschwand SpongeBOZZ zunächst von der Bildfläche und war 2016 in keiner Weise präsent. Dennoch arbeitete er während der JuliensMusicCypher 2016 im Hintergrund an seinem Label (bzw. seiner Crew) und nahm die Rapper Johnny Diggson, Scenzah, Juri und DEAMON unter Vertrag. Im Januar 2017 kehrte er schließlich mit einem spektakulären 27 Minuten Video zurück, in dem er unter Anderem sich endgültig als Sun Diego outete und mit seinem ehemaligen Partner Kollegah abrechnete. Dies stellte auch die offizielle Ankündigung seines Doppelalbums "SFTB/Krabbenkoketape" dar. Desweiteren hatte SpongeBOZZ noch einen kleinen Gastauftritt am Ende von Johnny Diggsons Finalrunde in der JuliensMusicCypher 2016, wo er diesem das 'JBB-Zepter' übergab. Eigenschaften SpongeBOZZ gehört technisch zu den besten im JBB. Er setzt oft auf mehsilbige Reimketten, wobei er das eine oder andere Mal die Sauberkeit dieser vernachlässigt. Er überzeugt durch sauberen Doubletime, der laut eigener Aussage vom US-Amerikanischen Rapper Tech N9ne inspiriert ist. Gerade in dieser Kunst wird SpongeBOZZ beziehungsweise Sun Diego von Vielen als das Non-Plus-Ultra in Deutschland gesehen. Auch setzt er oft auf Flowvariation und hat auch ein eigenes Flow Markenzeichen entwickelt. So macht er manchmal eine Zeile lang auffällige Pausen (z.B 'ich baller - meine - Punchlines - wie ne - Kalaschnikov' ~ aus Kampfansage). Auch wird Sun Diego die Erfindung zweier eigener rhetorischen Figuren nachgesagt. Zum einen der "Two-Time-Punch", welcher eine Erweiterung des One-Time-Punches darstellt. Letzterer bildet ja einen klassischen "Wie-Vergleich", wobei das 'wie' einfach gestrichen und durch einen 'Hashtag-ähnlichen" Einwurf des Vergleichobjekts ersetzt wird. Z.B, ein Wie-Vergleich "Ich bin stark, wie ein Haus in Game of Thrones", würde zu einem "Ich bin stark - Game of Thrones Haus" umgewandelt. Beim Two-Time-Punch spart man durch einen zusätzlichen Einwurf die Ortsangabe, übernimmt aber die syntaktische Form. Z.B "Ich bin strak -(wie ein) Haus -(in) Game of Thrones". Aber auch den Reverse-Time-Punch hat Sun Diego erfunden. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Inversion des klassischen One-Time-Punchs. So wird das Vergleichsobjekt nach vorne geschoben und wird so vor der zu vergleichenden Eignschaft genannt. Also "Game of Thrones Haus - ich bin stark". Desweiteren ist der Schwamm für eine hohe Unterhaltungsdichte in seinen Runden bekannt, welche durch eine gesunde Mischung aus Punchlines, Sorytelling, witzigen Representer Lines im Bezug aufs Image und Flowvariation entsteht. Die Punchlines sind bei Sponge meist oberflächlicher Natur und werden mir rhetorischen Parabeln, sowie Hyperbeln untermauert. Auch bedient er sich häufig der Kunst des sogenannten 'Pseudorealtalks' und ist sowas, wie ihr indirektes Aushängeschild. Eine Kunst der Diskreditierung seines Gegners durch glaubhaftes Srtorytelling ohne faktische Grundlage. Dies führte auch oft zu Kritik, da die leichtgläubige Masse bei sehr extremen Behauptungen eine akute Gefahr für den Gegner darstellen könnte. Auch ist SpongeBOZZ sehr begabt im kontern durch 'umdrehen' von Lines. So benutzt er prägnante Lines aus vorherigen Runden seines Gegners und biegt deren Wortlaut zu einem Front gegen ebendiesen um. Die Videos von Sponge sind qualitativ hochwertig, jedoch meist ohne größeres Konzept. Häufig werden Drogendeals inszeniert oder irgendwelche Passanten erschossen. Image und Markenzeichen SpongeBOZZ parodiert in seinen Tracks die Zeichentrickfigur SpongeBob Schwammkopf aus der gleichnamigen Serie, indem er sich mit einem Schwamm-Kostüm mit aufgenähter Sonnenbrille verkleidet. Dadurch kombiniert er in seinem Image die Eigenschaften der Zeichentrickfigur SpongeBob mit denen eines Gangsterrappers, wodurch humorvolle Rap-Presenter-Lines wie „Ich ticke dicke Packs Planktonweed“ zu Stande kommen. Außerdem hat SpongeBOZZ einen Kollegen Namens Patrick Bang , welcher von der selben Person Sun Diegos vertont, jedoch von anderen in Videos gespielt wird. Dieser tritt in einem Patrick Star Kostüm auf. Theorien zu Identität Angeblich wurde die Tan-Nummer 864862, die SpongeBOZZ gehört, auf Sun Diegos bürgerlichen Namen Dimitri Chpakov registriert. Des Weiteren hat Sun Diegos ehemaliger Kollege Kollegah auf einem Konzert und in einem Interview bestätigt, dass es sich bei SpongeBOZZ um Sun Diego handelt. Spätestens seit dem Video zu "SFTB" wurde es auch offiziell von Sun Diego bestätigt. Kritik Aufgrund seiner Popularität und den Diskussionen über ihn gibt es viele kritische Meinungen gegenüber SpongeBOZZ. Oft wird behauptet, dass SpongeBOZZ’ Beliebt- und Bekanntheit nur darauf beruht, dass er durch sein SpongeBob-Image automatisch Sympathien bei meist jüngeren Zuschauern gewinnt (JBB 2013 Finale – Gio vs. SpongeBOZZ HR: „Du bist gezwungen zu tanzen, weil der Pöbel dich hypt / Willkommen, Sponge, beim Schaffen einer Persönlichkeit“). Außerdem wird ihm vorgeworfen, den Hype um seine Person durch das Verbergen seiner wahren Identität absichtlich ausgelöst zu haben, um noch mehr Ruhm zu erlangen. SpongeBOZZ machte sich auch keine Freunde, als er Winin im Halbfinale (gegen GReeeN) battlete und Lines über dessen (offenbar durch einen Autounfall im Jahre 1999) verstorbene Mutter und brachte ("Ich war schockiert als ich gesehen hab', was die Zeitungen schrieben, sah Körperteile deiner Mum unter der Leitplanke liegen. Yo, 1999, sie starb bei 'nem tragischen Unfall, fährt auf die Gegenfahrbahn bevor sie frontal in 'nen Bus knallt, sie hatte Alkohol im Blut, war ziemlich angeschlagen. Sie kamen angefahren, mit Polizei und Krankenwagen, Luca, deine liebe Mutter ist verblutet zwischen Rauch und Feuer, was soll man dazu denn noch sagen? FRAU AM STEUER!") und dann vom Veranstalter des Wettkampfes (JuliensBlog) auch noch Rückendeckung bekam ("Ich werde hier gar keinen disqualifizieren! Es ist nun mal Battlerap und Sponge hat sich da viel Arbeit für euch gemacht."). Spätestens danach hatte SpongeBOZZ ein Image als Regelbrecher, zudem verdichteten sich die Annahmen, er stecke mit Julien unter einer Decke. Bereits zuvor hatte er seine Viertelfinal-Runde gegen AHMED zu spät eingereicht und vorher auf iTunes zum Verkauf angeboten, er wurde jedoch nicht disqualifiziert und gewann deutlich. Zu SpongeBOZZ's Runde gegen Winin bleibt noch zu erwähnen, dass noch nicht mal bekannt ist, ob die Angaben zu Winins Mutter überhaupt stimmen, weshalb des Öfteren behauptet wurde, SpongeBOZZ würde erfundenen Realtalk bringen. Die These, dass der Realtalk in der Runde gegen Winin erfunden ist, belegte SpongeBOZZ selber damit, dass er es viel zu überspitzt darstellte und lediglich die Zuschauer unterhalten wollte. Den Höhepunkt erreichte die Kritik an SpongeBOZZ während des King-Finales vom JuliensBlogBattle 2014 wo er Gio Pädophilie und Vergewaltigung eines minderjährigen weiblichen Fans vorwarf. Zumal SpongeBOZZ schon 2013 Gio mit dessen angeblicher Rechtsextremität frontete, was sich jedoch als unwahr erwies. Schließlich gab SpongeBOZZ quasi zu das ganze erfunden zu haben, indem er sagte, dass die Leute den Unterschied zwischen Battle und Real-Life checken müssen. Diskographie JMC: KILLA: [JBC 29/37 SpongeBOZZ - KILLA] Fame / BBM ist die Gang: JOHNNY DIGGSON ft. DEAMON, SCENZAH, JURI & SPONGEBOZZ - Fame / BBM ist die Gang Plankton Weed Tape: Plantonweed: SPONGEBOZZ - Planktonweed A.C.A.B: SpongeBOZZ - A.C.A.B A.C.A.B II: SpongeBOZZ - A.C.A.B. ll Yellow bar Mitzvah: SpongeBOZZ - Yellow Bar Mitzvah Offizielles Snippet: SpongeBOZZ - Offizielles Snippet No Cooperacion Con La: SpongeBOZZ - No Cooperacion Con La Policia Kleinkrimineller: SpongeBOZZ - Kleinkrimineller Started form the Bottom / Krabben Koke Tape: Started form the Bottom / Apocalyptic Infinity / Payback #forsundiego: SpongeBOZZ - SFTB/Apocalyptic Infinity/Payback #forsundiego Machinegunflows: SpongeBOZZ - Machinegunflows Trivia *Das Parkdeck, in dem SpongeBOZZ das Video für seine Qualifikation für das JBB 2013 gedreht hat, ist die Bahnhofs-Garage in Osnabrück (Adresse: Theodor-Heuss-Platz 10, 49074 Osnabrück). Durch die Tatsache, dass sowohl der Rapper Sun Diego und Julien laut Angaben ebenfalls in Osnabrück leben, entstanden zahlreiche Gerüchte und Vermutungen darüber, dass Sun Diego SpongeBOZZ sei und mit Julien kooperiere. * Das Video von SpongeBOZZ’ Halbfinal-Runde gegen GReeeN wurde im Osnabrücker Zoo, ohne Drehgenehmigung gedreht. Angeblich wurde seitens des Zoos erwägt Klage gegen SpongeBOZZ bzw. Julien einzureichen, allerdings gab es dafür bisher noch keine Anzeichen. Diese Tatsache parodierte Gio in seiner Final-Hinrunde gegen SpongeBOZZ, indem er mit versteckter Kamera zum Eingang eines Zoos ging und den Sicherheitsangestellten fragte, ob er dort einfach ohne Genehmigung ein Musikvideo drehen könne. * SpongeBOZZ’ Qualifikation erreichte in der Bewertung 97 von 100 (= 97%) möglichen Punkten. Dies ist die höchste Punktzahl die es im JBB bisher jemals gab. Die zweithöchste hatte Punch Arogunz beim selben Turnier. Die dritthöchste Punktzahl hat (stand 2014) Cashisclay bei seiner Qualifikation zu JBB 2014 mit einer Bewertung von 95%. * Seine Facebook-Seite hat bereits über 415.000 Likes (Stand 04.01.2015). * Bisher hatten GReeeN (vs. Gio) und Der Asiate (vs. Ahmed & 4tune RR) Gastauftritte in seinen Runden. * Insgesamt sind Sun Diego und Kollegah die Favoriten auf die Rolle des SpongeBOZZ, doch auch Haftbefehl (!), JuliensBlog selbst, der kleinere Youtuber AYTvau, Juliens Kumpel Shimmy und die VBT-Rapper Battle Boi Basti und Donetasy wurden mit dem "Ghettoschwamm" in Verbindung gebracht. Mittlerweile geht man davon aus, dass es kein Newcomer ist, da die Videos zu professionell sind und man ihm die Routine im Flow anhört. * Zahlreiche (kleinere) YouTuber beschäftigen sich mit SpongeBOZZ, es gibt Rap-Analysen, die "SpongeBOZZ- Seine wahre Identität"-Reihe von B.A Turkish und natürlich ungezählte Videos, in dem Fakten zu seiner Identität gesammelt und Vermutungen über eben diese aufgestellt werden. * SpongeBOZZ hat eine beeindrucke Fanbase, die ihn jedoch im Kingfinale gegen 4tune im Stich ließ. Dort erhielten seine Videos eine negative Bewertung, in allen anderen Runden liegt das Verhältnis bei etwa 3,5:1 im Positiven. * Seine Videos enden fast immer mit einem Schuss und der flüsternden Stimme von SpongeBOZZ die "Du fetter Hurensohn" sagt. * In seinen Videos zeigt er der Kamera oft (bzw. seinem Gegner aus dieser Runde) den (gelben) Mittelfinger. Er sagt auch oft "Hurensohn", was er aber so absichtlich so betont, dass es wie "Huänsohn" klingt. * Er veröffentlicht am 20.03.2015 sein erstes Tape welches man unter diesem Link vorbestellen kann: http://www.amazon.de/Planktonweed-Tape-Ltd-Schwammconnection-Box-Spongebozz/dp/B00QB8OPDS * Mit über 55.000 in der ersten verkauften Einheiten von seinem Album "Planktonweedtape" hat SpongeBOZZ mehr verkauft, als jeder Battlerapper vor ihm! Außerdem ging er als erster Battlerapper auf die Spitze der deutschen Charts. * SpongeBOZZ ist neben Weekend, der einzige Teilnehmer an relevanten deutschen Battlerapturnieren, der NIE ein Battle verloren hat. (Aufgaben zählen mit) Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Rap